micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Diplomacy with the Slinky Empyre
Diplomatic discussion If you would like to represent a nation interested in entering a friendship with the Slinky Empyre, you may do so here. Westonina King Weston, greetings: :The Slinky Empyre would gladly accept the Kingdom of Westonina as a friend. As Kyng, I plan to do my best to maintain this hopefully upcoming friendship. Are there any concerns/requests you would like to inform me of? --Kyng Fyrst 23:50, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :: I also plan on having a equally benfiting friendship. The first suggestion i make is a trade alliance. Do you agree? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Welcome, King. I'm glad you could make it; your communication skills I find excellent. Now, what exactly is the trade alliance you are proposing? How would it work between Slins and Westoninans? Kyng Fyrst 00:13, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Well, its really simple. You see, we both make our sperate money systems around the same value, so, when your ciztens come over to my country, we can exchange freely without having to really trade currency. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:14, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: I think that is an excellent idea. You might be interested in knowing that no money is used in the Slinky Empyre; it is only for international trade such as this. Kyng Fyrst 00:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: I see. However, i belive that even then, we can do this! Also, i propose a simple open borders. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:20, 12 June 2009 (UTC) The Empyre's exact location is currently being kept confidential for security purposes, but once and if it is secure enough and ready for immigrants and tourists, borders with all nations are planned to be considered "open" unless otherwise noted. Kyng Fyrst 00:23, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I understand. Westonian locataion's, (mainly the Westonian palace), is always confidetnal. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :: So, you can consider our trade alliance a work in progress. I'll keep you updated on its progress. It may be wise to invite other nations to join, and maybe even start an intermicronational currency. Tell me what you think. Meanwhile, may the Slinky Empyre consider the Kingdom of Westonina as a friend? Kyng Fyrst 00:28, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Yes, you may Kyng. The Kingdom of Westonina would be honored to have the Slinky Empyre befriend our humble nation. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:29, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Thank you very much. I look forward to many peaceful and pleasant years of friendship with Westonina. May God bless! Kyng Fyrst 00:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: As to you my good friend! As to you! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:50, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Trade Alliance I have seen you and Westonia are starting a trade alliance. If this is the sort of thing you are interested in, might i suggest applying to join the Grand Unified Micronational. It would allow you easy access to alot of ideas, alliances and projects, include at current the development of an intermicronational currecny. Just a suggestion, Scientopia 07:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Murrayfeild Kyng Fyrst, I feel, as your friend, that I should discuss the conflict within Murrayfeild. As on June 22nd, 2009, the Socialist Republic of Murrayfeild has ceased to exist, in accordance with the Communist Party of Murrayfeild which has lost the Civil war. The current state, the Kingdom of Murrayfeild, we believe, is based on Victorian values. I only wish to wonder as to if you shall extend such friendship to the new Murrayfeild, as you did to the old one. Already, our CPGLS has declared that we shall not enter into relations with the new Kingdom of Murrayfeild, as expressed by our Communist Party, the CPGLS. HM Guillaume le Premier of Sandefreistikhan, --VTAbenakiMD 22:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :The Slinky Empyre is a friendly nation, no matter what. Our friendship, as you can see, is still valid. In fact, I have offered to volunteer to assist King Benjamin in his nation's transition. As for Sandefreistikhan, you are also considered a friend in the Empyre, and that has not changed either. Friendliness is my nation's goal, and that can be accomplished through tolerance and, more importantly, love. :Have a great day, my friend! Kyng Fyrst 22:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Republic of Secundomia/Kingdom of Sterling Secundomia and Sterling would like to open relations with you.Parker I of Secundomia 15:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :The Secundomian-Slinky friendship and the Slinky-Sterling friendship have been established. I hope this will benefit all three nations involved. Thank you very much! –Kyng Fyrst 17:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Top Trumps I am undertaking the design of some micronational Top Trumps as a personal project, as Tozland's version failed (but I do not yet want to commit to offering cards to the public). Being one of our -albeit informal- allies, I would very much like to undertake the task of crafting a card for the Slynky Empyre. Would this be acceptable? You will of course be able to see and display the finished article (if you wish) and to request changes to the design or information contained. Signed, Bokontonian 18:29, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds like a nice project; you are welcome to design a card for the Slinky Empyre! By the way, the "i" in "Slinky" is left as an "i" because it comes after the letter "l". ;) Kyng Fyrst Ah, pardon me for the blunder- lucky you pointed that out! By the way, can I take the opportunity to ask informally how you managed to get a picture/logo into your signature? Bokontonian 18:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Go to Special:Preferences, where you should find a box labeled "Custom signature". You can enter wikicode for your signature there. I hope this helps. :) Kyng Fyrst 19:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Friendship Now noting that Red Revolt is over. Rajputistan is trying to make peaceful ties with other nations. We would be glad to do friendship with you. Rajputistan 04:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC)